Kryształowi Rebelianci odc.23 - Porwany cz.1
Porwany cz.1 '''jest 23 odcinkiem z serii Kryształowi Rebelianci. Streszczenie KR proszą o pomoc Kryształowych Artystów w odnalezieniu Apatytu. Fabuła Minęły 2 godziny od powrotu do domu. Wszyscy pracowali ciężko. Zielona dzwoniła do wszystkich znanych jej klejnotów, Kremowa Perła przeszukiwała internet a Pistacjowa pomagała Kremci. Musgrawit nie odbierała. Wściekła Agat odłożyła słuchawkę. Uderzyła pięścią w stół. -To nie ma sensu! Nigdy go nie znajdziemy! - denerwuje się. -Zielona! Spokój! Zostało jeszcze kilka klejnotów! Zadzwoń do Julii i Vincenta! Chyba masz ich numer? - pyta Kremowa. -Hmm, nie mam na komórce ,ale posiadam na swoim nowoczesnym komputerze w pokoju! Wstała z krzesła i pobiegła do drzwi. Siadła przy maszynie i wystukała numer Julii. Ktoś odebrał. -Halo? Kto mówi? -Tutaj Zielony Agat, czy dodzwoniłam się do Julii Ametyst Wright? -Tak, to ja. Cześć Agi! Co słychać? Coś się stało? - pyta nastolatka. -Tak, potrzebujemy waszej pomocy. Niedawno nawiedził nas jakiś ponury klejnot. Porwała Niebieskiego! Stwierdziła, że nigdy jej nie znajdziemy. Czy ją widziałaś? -Hmm, opisz ją. Jak wygląda? Co nosi? Jaki ma głos? - zadaje pytania dziewczyna. -Nosi ciemną pelerynę i często wokół niej pojawia się mgła. Potrafi kontrolować pogodę oraz sterować chmurami i powietrzem. Jej głos jest dosyć dziewczęcy. Spotkałaś ją? -Nikt taki nie rzucał mi się w oczy, jednak od niedawna w Air Land dzieje się coś dziwnego. Padał śnieg, deszcz równocześnie oraz świeciło słońce. Masz jeszcze jakieś informacje o niej? -Na końcu zdania powiedziała jakiś szyfr. Nie zrozumiałam o co jej chodzi. To było jakieś... AsylL? -AsylL? Wiem co to znaczy! Tak żegnają się niektórzy Air Landczycy! Oznacza to '''Air see you later Land czyli Air do zobaczenia Land! Widocznie spędzała u nas czas... to wyjaśnia dzisiejszą pogodę... jest mgła, śnieg i słońce... -Gdzie jest Air Land? Wpadniemy z wizytą! - krzyknęła Agat. -Podam ci koordynaty... Zielona zapisała lokalizację i rozłączyła się. Przywołała resztę. -Hej! Ekipa! Jedziemy do Air Land! Tam jest tajemnicza dziewczyna! Szybko! Do Lobo! - wrzasnęła. Usiedli na wilka i pobiegli. Zwierze utworzyło wodny portal i szybko znaleźli się w White Forest. Dostrzegli, że pogoda ciągle się zmienia. Chmury były złączone w jedną gigantyczną chmurę. Biegiem ruszyli do domku Kryształowych Artystów. Zapukali spokojnie do drzwi. -Dzień dob... Ooo! Kryształowi Rebelianci! Julia mówiła, że wpadniecie. Chodzi o tę pogodę. Wejdźcie! - przywitał KR Simon. Weszli do domku. Był ładnie urządzony. -Fajnie tu. Do rzeczy... Czy widzieliście może gdzieś tajemniczą dziewczynę w pelerynie? -Niestety nie... Ale chyba Ender taką spotkał! - mówi Vincent. -Ender? Ooo hejka! Heheh... - rumieni się Zielona. Wtedy Kremowa uderzyła ją w plecy. Agi ogarnęła się. - Widziałeś ją? -Tak, przechodziła obok mnie niedaleko, na pewnej polanie. Uśmiechała się do mnie dziwnie. Lekko przestraszony poszedłem do domu. Mogę was tam zaprowadzić! Chodźcie! Kryształowi Rebelianci i Kryształowi Artyści wyruszyli w stronę łąki. Na ziemi znajdowały się dziwne ślady. Jakby coś tu jechało i zacierało się o grunt i nagle zniknęło. Lily przykucnęła obok. -Jeszcze świeże... - stwierdziła różowo włosa. -To niemożliwe by pojazd nagle zniknął! No chyba, że... -Odfrunął... Podobno podrasowała stary statek Apatytu. Musimy jakoś wzbić się w powietrze. Tylko jak... - myśli Pistacjowa. -Potrafię wytworzyć skrzydła! Złapcie się wszyscy mocno! Polecimy tam! - zaproponowała Karneol. Wzbili się w powietrze. Prawie znaleźli się nad dziwną chmurą, z której wylatywał śnieg i pioruny. Agat dojrzała wielki punkt i wyszeptała: -Tak jak myślałam... Podrasowała go nie lekko, a mocno. Teraz statek potrafi lewitować sam i... jest GIGANTYCZNY! Te chmury go zasłaniają! To po to, by nie niepokoić mieszkańców! Lećmy tam! Karcia przyśpieszyła. Znaleźli się na dachu statku... Bohaterowie * Zielony Agat * Kremowa Perła * Pistacjowa Perła * Julia (gościnnie) * Simon (gościnnie) * Vincent (gościnnie) * Ender (gościnnie) * Lily (gościnnie) * Karneol (gościnnie) * Lobo * Niebieski Apatyt (wspomniany) * Musgrawit (wspomniana) * Nieznany klejnot (wspomniany) Kategoria:Kryształowi Rebelianci Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Kreatywność SapperiXd